


The Weeping Woman

by MaryAdeline



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depressing, Other, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryAdeline/pseuds/MaryAdeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There is a woman crying."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weeping Woman

     A woman is standing alone, sobbing in her apartment. She’s clutching her stomach as she doubles over in pain. Her other hand reaches up to rest against the wall to provide her dying body some support. The poor young woman looks around the room room wildly, praying to God that she’ll find something to fix her deadly wound. As she cries out in agony, memories of the horrid night that occurred several months ago surge through her mind. The demonic man she owed money to….the desolate room….the wretched binds….his vicious smirk….her stolen innocence….the day she discovered the demon growing inside her….the moment the evil man discovered she was bearing his unborn. She wonders who told him of her location or why he even cares. She never asked him to help raise it. She was never even planning on telling him of the child. She’d thought she could let the child grow up in a safe home and that she could raise it on her own. She’d thought they would both be safe from him. Now she lies on her apartment floor, desperately trying to stop the wound in her stomach from bleeding. She takes another gasping breath and begins to pray to God that he spare her for her unborn child’s sake. She’d only recently come to accept that she was going to have her tormentor’s baby and now this has happened. With a few final breaths, she prays to God that she will meet her child in Heaven. She eyes glaze over as her final breath fades away.


End file.
